Like Mother Like Daughter
by PrettyLittleGleek 4-Life
Summary: Santana had a baby from her first marriage. A little girl who wants to be exactly her mother, both the good and the bad.


**I know people don't like Bree but I personally love the spice she brings to the boring Lima drama. This story came to me after Bree and Santana spoke for the first time. In this story, Santana and her first wife adopted baby Bree who is a personality clone of her ! **

Santana slammed the phone down in her New York office. She literally had just gotten back to town when her cell phone rang and her ex-wife was screaming on the other end about their shared daughter, Breanna Lucille Lopez. Breanna, or Bree as everyone called her, was Santana's only child and as far as Santana was concerned, Bree was enough kid for twelve. Between Bree and her goddaughter, Kitty, Santana was convinced she was going gray.

"Ashley please called my clients and reschedule…again!" Santana growled as she picked up the briefcase and coat that she had just put away. Ashley did not even bother looking at Santana; she knew her boss was always on a mission with her kid.

"And I know this isn't in your job description but could you please book me a train to Lima again? My daughter has…" Santana was cut off friend slash secretary.

"Don't worry about it boss. I booked the ticket when I saw you answer the phone." Ashley smiled, handing her boss two train tickets, one-way, to Lima, Ohio. "Tell Brittany, I said hi."

Santana smiled a thank you before called her current wife and high school sweetheart, Brittany Pierce Lopez, and asking her to meet at the train station…again!

After Santana and Brittany boarded the train they had just gotten off, Santana immediately ordered a rum and coke for her and a Shirley Temple for Brittany. Santana sunk deep into the train seat and unbuttoned her coat. Brittany ran her hand through Santana's hair to relieve her of some stress.

"I just don't know Britt. I don't know what to do anymore. It's like she isn't my little girl anymore. Every day she becomes more and more like high school ME!" Santana said exasperated, looking into the eyes of her always calm wife. "I don't want that for her Britt. I want her to be the best of me…not me at my worst."

"I happened to like you at your worst." Brittany said with a smile causing Santana to blush.

"That is different. I was going through stuff. I was struggling to come out and I always had you to keep me grounded. Bree has what…her waaaay too lenient mother and her idiot step-dad." Santana shut her eyes at the thought of her ex and her ex's husband. It really hurt her that Bree would rather live with them than her and Brittany.

"Maybe she is struggling with something too. Ever thought about that?"

"Come on Britt, she has two mothers and her godfather is the mayor of Barbara Streisand Land."

"She doesn't have to be struggling with coming out San; she is a fifteen year old girl. You remember what it was like at that age. I think she is just looking for attention."

"We speak on the phone every day. I'm pretty sure I'm her best friend." Santana said with pride.

"She doesn't need a friend right now and as much as you may disagree, I don't think she needs Snix." Santana grinned at her wife. "I think she needs her mother."

Santana knocked hurriedly on the icy door. Even with the leather gloves, her hands were freezing and she could not wait to get out of Lima. Santana stood there freezing her butt off when she noticed the window curtain being pulled back and her daughter peeking through. Santana's heart swelled at the mega smile that broke out on her daughters face. She could hear Santana hurriedly unlocking the door.

"Momma!" was all Bree got out before she flung herself into Santana's arms. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Bree-Bree even though we say each other yesterday." Bree gave a worried smile.

"Uhh come inside. You've got to be cold."

Santana followed her daughter inside and took in the unusually quiet house.

"Where is the rest of the wolf pack?" Santana said sitting on the couch while Bree fixed her some cocoa in the kitchen.

"Mom and Al took my "good" siblings out to eat. Bad kids have to stay home and clean." Bree explained, handing her mother the cup.

"Bad! Your words or theirs?" Santana asked.

"Mine. Their words were more like; you are just like your damn mom." Bree laughed.

"You think that is funny?" Santana asked seriously.

"Well, ya. Mom you are awesome. Al is just another Lima loser mechanic. You are a New York City lawyer. I want to be just like you."

"Bree…sweetie I'm not perfect you know. I have made mistakes." Santana reasoned with her almost star struck daughter.

"I know that mom but you are still perfect. You are…" Bree started singing praises when Santana cut her off.

"I'm not perfect Bree. The only thing perfect about me is you and I don't want you to go down the same path I did. I want better for you." Bree held her head down. "I think its time you moved in with me."

"What! No, I can't. You can't do that to me."

"I can and I will. I am your mother and I'm going to do what's best for you."

"Mommy, please no!" Bree pleaded with tears forming in her eyes, shocking Santana.

"Why do you want to stay so bad? You said it yourself. You hate the kids, your teachers, even the mailman. You know I will allow you to visit you mom anytime you want. Why do you want to stay so bad?"

"No please. I can't go. She needs me. I can't leave her." Bree forced out between sobs.

"Who?" Santana said getting worried. The last time Bree had cried like this is when she was in diapers and did not get her nap on time.

"My…my girlfriend." Bree finally admitted. Santana sat back in her seat. "Marley, she…she needs me. I can't leave her."

Santana almost wanted to chuckle. So Brittany was right all along. Like mother, like daughter.


End file.
